A Tale of Three Sisters
by MargaritaVille108
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa Black in a series of one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my new series of one-shots called "A Tale of Three Sisters." It basically shows some episodes in the lives Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa Black. Please review if you have the time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The credit belongs to the fantastic J.K. Rowling.

A Tale of Three Sisters

Part 1

It is a strange feeling to be in a place full of people, but still feel completely alone, though Andromeda Black guessed that many of the witches and wizards stalking down the shadowy street of Knockturn Alley felt this way. Here, everyone was alone.

Each eye she caught, each shop window she passed, the same chilling feeling came over Andromeda. She despised these "family outings" almost as much as family get-togethers, although at least during those she could find sanctuary in her room. Today, her parents needed to go "shopping," for what she did not care to know and never asked. They walked paces in front of her, quickly followed by her older sister, Bellatrix. She and her younger sister, Narcissa, followed, Narcissa because she always followed, Andromeda because she really didn't want to be there.

The shop, Borgin and Burke's, of which Mr. and Mrs. Black were frequent patrons, was now in view. As they neared the door, Andromeda hoped they would not need to go inside. It was one of the scariest places she knew. It was filled to the brim with dark magical objects. Much to Andromeda's happiness, the Blacks passed the shop. The owner, equally as dark as the objects he sold, Mr. Borgin, gave a nod in their direction, which Andromeda's parents and Bellatrix reciprocated.

"Well," a passing by witch stopped in her tracks. She dressed in the dark, very worn clothes and a graying cloak. "Cygnus, Druella, really it's been too long," she smiled—a smile just the same as everyone else's in Knockturn Alley, empty and sinister. Mr. and Mrs. Black greeted her. "And these must be your daughters," she placed a spindly hand on Andromeda's shoulder. Andromeda tried not to wince or look at her jagged, yellowed fingernails. She glanced to her left to Narcissa, who, just like always, stood with the same fake expression of contentment on her face. Removing her hand from Andromeda's shoulder the witch placed it in her older sister, Bellatrix's long, dark hair. "Such beautiful girls," she remarked. Andromeda needn't even look at Bellatrix to know her expression. Bellatrix loved the approval and attention of her parents' friends and acquaintances. She smiled toothily displaying her perfectly white, straight teeth only to receive more praise.

"And have they started Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Our oldest, Bellatrix is entering her second year," replied Mrs. Black.

"Slytherin?"

"Of course," Bellatrix proudly replied, smiling again.

"And this will be Andromeda's," Mr. Black nodded toward Andromeda, "first year."

"A Slytherin as well, no doubt." Andromeda replied with a nervous smile. In truth, she wasn't sure if she'd be put in Slytherin. She had always been the black…well, in the Black family's case the white…sheep of the family. Not being sorted into Slytherin would be just another thing to add to the list. Luckily her uncertain smile was adequate enough for the witch to move to ask about Narcissa.

"Narcissa still has a few years," Mr. Black chuckled. "But, she cannot wait." Narcissa smiled in agreement. She rarely expressed any opinions unless they were already someone else's, whether her parents' or Bellatrix's.

"Good, good," the witch replied. "Keep the good blood in the good houses," she croaked before bidding the family good day and continuing down the Alley. Andromeda turned her head slightly to follow her, but only caught a glimpse of her cloak disappearing inside Borgin and Burke's.

Mr. and Mrs. Black finally stopped at a shop whose sign was so worn the name couldn't fully be made out. From what Andromeda could see through the dust covered windows was what looked like odd-sized potion bottles. "Would you girls like to wait here or come inside?" asked Mrs. Black and Mr. Black pushed open the door. Andromeda was about to express her desire to stay outside, but before she could, Bellatrix answered happily, "We'll come inside." Mr. and Mrs. Black always insisted on the sisters staying together. If one waited outside, they all waited outside and if one went inside, they all went inside. Since Bellatrix was the worst person to argue, Andromeda complied.

The outside of the shop was a good indication of the inside—wall-to-wall potion bottles of all shapes and sizes, the contents all odd and disturbing. "Andromeda." Andromeda looked to see Bellatrix at the far end of store with Narcissa examining a violent green potion that was steaming so much there had to be some sort of fire inside the bottle. At Bellatrix's call, Andromeda went to meet her, walking as slowly as possible. It wasn't that Andromeda didn't love her sisters, but she hated how close they forced to be, when they really weren't at all alike. This, when Andromeda was feeling up for putting up a fight, caused much friction between the sisters. Maybe Hogwarts would be different. Maybe they'd get the little bit of separation Andromeda was sure they needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The credit belongs to J.K. Rowling.

A Tale of Three Sisters

Part 2

The Great Hall was filled with noisy chatter of excited students at the beginning of the welcome back feast. In a few moments, Professor McGonagall would be leading in the new first years to be sorted. "You look so thrilled," said Alecto Carrow to Bellatrix. The two were seated in the middle of the Slytherin table.

"Why should I be?" asked Bellatrix adjusting her hat. "I'm not getting sorted. Plus only a few of them will be in Slytherin anyway. The rest are useless. Probably full of mudbloods."

"True," laughed Alecto, "but your sister is among them, isn't she?" Bellatrix sighed.

"Yes. Andromeda will be joining me at school this year."

"Will we have to save an extra seat at breakfast tomorrow or will she be sitting at the _other_ end of the table?" Alecto nodded towards the far end of the Slytherin table, where those were sorted into Slytherin, but not was "true Slytherins," would deem worthy were seated.

"Not sure," Bellatrix answered. "I don't want her being my shadow, but I don't want her fraternizing too much with _them_."

"At least they're not mudbloods," Alecto remarked.

"Very true," replied Bellatrix. "Don't even joke about that."

A sudden quieting overcame the hall when the large oak doors opened revealing a mass of nervous first years taking their hesitant first steps into the hall. "That must be her," Alecto pointed to one of the first year girls towards the front of the group. "How did you know?" asked Bellatrix slightly uninterested.

"You look at exactly alike," stated Alecto almost unsure of why Bellatrix would even ask. It was true; Bellatrix and Andromeda had the same general appearance—pretty face, long, thick dark hair, slender, and tall. To a stranger, they could be twins.

"We do not," argued Bellatrix. She watched her sister walk to the front of the hall and wait for Professor McGonagall to emerge into the front of the crowd. First, the Sorting Hat sang a song describing the characteristics of each house. Bellatrix neither found the songs, nor the hat, all that interesting.

"When I call your name, you will please come forward," began Professor McGonagall picking up the hat. "I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and each of you will be sorted into your house."

Bellatrix didn't care enough to pay attention to the first few students. It wasn't until she heard Professor McGonagall called, "Black, Andromeda," that she turned her head towards the front of the hall. Andromeda meekly walked up to the stool. Thinking for a moment, Bellatrix decided she would make room for Andromeda at the table. It was only a few seconds have she scooted closer to Alecto, when the hat bellowed, "Ravenclaw!" Bellatrix was sure she didn't hear it right. Perhaps there was another student with the same last name. She stared up at the stool and watched her sister remain still for a moment—no doubt overcome with shock as well. Coaxed by the applause from the Ravenclaw table, she practically leapt off the stool and scampered towards the table. Although the Ravenclaw table was next to the Slytherin table, she did not even look at Bellatrix.

Beyond embarrassed, Bellatrix scooted back over to occupy the empty space she made for Andromeda. She refused to look up from the table hoping that none of the Slytherins were paying attention. She only looked up twice to catch a glimpse of Andromeda, whom she found to be happily chatting with her new housemates.

"Well," Alecto, who was fully aware of the situation, leaned in towards Bellatrix, "You couldn't look more different now."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The credit belongs to J.K. Rowling

A Tale of Three Sisters

Part 3

"What time is it? I'm starving?" complained Henry Chambers as he searched around the room for a sign of Professor McGonagall and the first years.

"It's almost time," answered, Andromeda's friend, Cynthia.

"You've been saying that for ages. What, did they all fall in the lake or something?"

The large oak doors opened, sending an almost immediate silence over the hall. Professor McGonagall entered with a pack of first years behind her. She began walking down the aisle between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, the first years in tow.

"So Which one is she?" asked Cynthia.

Andromeda scanned the group of first years for a few moments before spotting her sister. "That one—the little blonde one." Narcissa was towards the outside edge of the group, completely visible to anyone who wouldn't look right over her. She was much shorter than Bellatrix and Andromeda.

"Wow,"

"What?"

"She looks nothing like you. I mean it's just surprising because you and Bellatrix look so alike."

"Yeah," replied Andromeda. Besides the height difference, Narcissa was also very blonde, highly contrasting Bellatrix and Andromeda's dark hair, and had blue eyes, also unlike Bellatrix and Andromeda's dark eyes.

As Narcissa walked past a group of Ravenclaws who were eagerly watching the first years, she sort of turned up her nose. Seeing this, Andromeda felt slightly embarrassed. Narcissa was in the school for two minutes and she was already declaring herself better than other people. Cynthia laughed, "Well now she looks like Bellatrix." Andromeda couldn't help, but laugh too. Obviously being at school for five years, Bellatrix had established to everyone around her that the Slytherins, especially her and her select group of friends, were better than everyone else. "Except she more glares than turns up her nose," Andromeda added. She loved Bellatrix, but truthfully it was very hard to make a case for Bellatrix among her Ravenclaw friends, who Bellatrix and her friends often tormented, especially the muggleborns.

Andromeda watched as Narcissa walked passed her part of the table. She could have sworn Narcissa saw her, but her lack of changed expression was not a good factor in deciding. She saw Narcissa's head turned towards the Slytherin table. Andromeda turned her head slightly to see behind her. She noticed what looked like a small smirk come over Bellatrix's face. Narcissa definitely saw her. Andromeda couldn't help feel a pang of disappointment. Narcissa had always been a bit closer to Bellatrix than Andromeda, and ever since Andromeda's sorting into Ravenclaw it had only gotten worse.

The first years finally reached the front of the hall and merged into a large blob. Professor McGonagall was now in front of them, holding a long scroll of parchment. Her gaze turned toward the sorting hat, who, after a few seconds, began its song.

When the song was finished Professor McGonagall began to explain the sorting process. "I will call your name and you will come forth and sit here," she pointed to the stool, where the Sorting Hat had just been sitting. "Then I will place to Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. After your sorting, you are welcome to join your new housemates at their tables." She began will children whose surnames began with the letter A. Andromeda thought it was a large amount; however, her anxiety to watch Narcissa's sorting might have been affecting her judgment. Finally, Professor McGonagall called, "Black, Narcissa." Narcissa emerged from the crowd and settled herself, very elegantly on the stool. For the brief second that took Professor McGonagall to put the hat on her head, Andromeda had a brief glimmer of hope_. "Please, not Slytherin,"_ she begged silently. Narcissa was already so impressionable by Bellatrix that having her in the same house and exposed to Bellatrix's group of Slytherin friends could only make it worse_. "Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gry…"_ she wouldn't even bother wishing for Gryffindor because all the magic in the world could not make that happen.

"Slytherin!" the hat bellowed. Andromeda's stomach dropped. She watched regretfully as Narcissa sauntered over to the Slytherin table, who was cheering abnormally loud, thanks to Bellatrix's friends. She took a seat next to Bellatrix who welcomed her with a kiss on the cheek and a proud hand on her shoulder. For a few seconds, Andromeda just looked at them. They look such like sisters. They had that bond that she knew she would never have with either one of them.

As the sorting finished, Andromeda turned her focus back on her own house table. Seeing all of her friends, she was filled with a new feeling—the happiness of being back at school. In school, she could say what she wanted and think how she wanted. In Ravenclaw, she could be herself. She scarcely could imagine herself expressing her opinions in Slytherin. She took one last glance at Narcissa and Bellatrix. Whether she was in their house or not, she still was their sister, and it wasn't like she was alone. In Ravenclaw, she had her own family.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The credit belongs to J.K. Rowling.

A Tale of Three Sisters

Part 4

"Andromeda!"

Andromeda halted her walking briefly to find Bellatrix standing near the post office. Both were in Hogsmeade that day with the other Hogwarts students, but they rarely spent a lot of time together.

"Hey, Bella," Andromeda walked over to her. "What are you doing over here?"

"Well, I told Alecto I'd meet her at the Three Broomsticks in a few minutes so I'm just on my way there," said Bellatrix.

"Oh that's nice. I'm on my way to Honeydukes we're having a par…"

"You should come along," Bellatrix cut her off.

"Err…I don't kn…" Andromeda tried to find a good reason for not going.

"Amycus will be there. Alecto tells me he finds you quite attractive," Bellatrix smiled.

"That's nice, but…" Andromeda slowly tried to back away from Bellatrix.

"Is it because he's ugly? Because, that can probably be fixed. He's still a very good wizard, good family, and he's a seventh year."

"Bella, that's a horrible to say," Andromeda scolded her. "I don't not fancy him because of his looks, he's just…not my type," she explained. "I don't really like the people he hangs out with."

"You mean me?" replied Bellatrix.

"No," Andromeda quickly answered, "No, not you," she continued apologetically, "just other people."

Bellatrix was silent. "Why don't you date him?" Andromeda suggested. "You're a sixth year and you look almost exactly like me. You're with his sister all the time…"

"I'd rather not," Bellatrix answered sounding somewhat repulsed. Andromeda laughed giving her a small push. "Oh so because you don't want him I can have him?"

"I didn't say that," Bellatrix laughed. "You should still come."

"Oh, Bella, you know I really wouldn't fit in anyway," she tried to back away, but Bellatrix caught her arm.

"It's not going to be that long."

"Oh, you'll have much for fun without me. Plus I've got to run to Honeydukes, remember? Big party in the common room tonight," she finally broke away from Bellatrix's grasp. Bellatrix tried to argue, but Andromeda cut her off. "Have fun," she picked up her pace, backing away, "and say hi to Alecto and Amycus for me…Ow!" She backed right into someone, causing them both to fall to the ground. "I'm so sorry," she said as a hand offered to help her up.

"No, no it's alright," a boy answered. Andromeda looked up at him. He was a tall and stocky, with brown eyes and light hair—rather adorable. He wore a Hufflepuff scarf around his neck. "Ted," he offered his hand again for an introduction.

"Andromeda," she reciprocated the action laughing at how long her name was compared to his. He laughed too.

"And what were you doing so close to us?" Bellatrix walked towards them angrily. "Eavesdropping?"

"Err…" Ted was taken aback by her accusation.

"Bella," Andromeda said angrily turning towards her, "I ran into him," she whispered. "Sorry," she turned back to Ted. "That's my sister, Bellatrix. She gets grouchy when she's cold."

"Ted Tonks," Ted happily offered his hand to Bellatrix. She just stared at him. After a few moments, he pulled it back. "So…" he turned his attention back to Andromeda, "Where were you off to in such a hurry?"

"Oh, raiding Honeydukes," she smiled. "Common room party tonight."

"Ah, me too," he held up a few packs of Exploding Snap cards.

"Put you in charge of entertainment?" she asked.

"Yeah, we don't have to worry too much about food. We're close to the kitchens so we usually can nick some after dinner, but you know some sugar quills and fudge might be a good addition to the festivities."

"I love sugar quills," Andromeda replied.

"Who doesn't? Anyway, I was heading that way anyway and now since I actually have to buy something, mind if I walk you?"

"Sure," Andromeda smiled. She and Ted began walking towards Honeydukes. "Oh, see you later Bella!" she waved good-bye to Bellatrix, whom she had basically forgotten was standing there, "Have fun!"


End file.
